Someday
by aedy
Summary: After dating Blaine and Sam, Kurt finds the true love in someone unexpected.


**Title**: Someday  
**Summary**: _After dating Blaine and Sam, Kurt finds the true love in someone unexpected.  
_**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Warnings**: un-betaed  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 4536  
**A/N**: This story is a fill for a prompt! 

**Someday**

_How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
But don't think it's too late  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
_

Ever since watching the Gilmore Girls, Kurt had always thought that a first boyfriend should he sweet and romantic and chivalrous, and Blaine Anderson was all that. They sang together, Blaine serenaded him and always paid for Kurt when they went out. He was kind with all Kurt's friends and knew how Kurt took his coffee. Blaine was the perfect first boyfriend but, after a while, Kurt had started to ask himself if their relationship could ever grew into something really important.

Kurt knew that love wasn't supposed to be perfect and he wasn't looking for that, but he was looking to feel something more than what he had felt for his first crush. So, after thinking about it carefully, he realized that perhaps, neither one of them was really good at romance and, before screwing up their friendship irremediably, he had a long talk with Blaine and they broke up because they both figured out that it simply wasn't meant to be.

When the school year ended, Kurt decided that now that Karofsky - the only reason why he had moved away from his old school - had finally graduated, William McKinley High School was a safe enough place to go there for his senior year. After all, he thought, it was only right to finish high school where he had started it.

When September came, Kurt was a different person. The months spent in the safe heaven of Dalton Academy, had given him back the self-confidence he thought lost forever. Deliberately, he never told anyone that he was going back. Not even Finn, his step-brother, knew anything.

Carefully avoiding all his friends throughout the day, when he finally stepped in Glee's choir room the first day back, no one said anything for a few minutes, simply staring at him shocked. In the end, Kurt smiled widely and said, "I'm back."

Mercedes and Rachel got up from their chairs with an excited squeal before running up to him to hug him tightly. Being in the arms of his two best friends, made Kurt the happiest he had been in a very long time. When Rachel and Mercedes finally released him, one by one, the rest of the New Directions came up to welcome him back.

Sam hugged him tightly and smiling said, "Welcome back, Kurt."

However, the one that surprised Kurt was Puck. He got up from his seat after every one had already greeted him and, with his grin firmly in place, said, "You finally got bored of all those preppy boys?"

Kurt could only smile back. "I was missing my family," he said quietly. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Mr. Shue finally told every one to get back to work.

After Kurt's first day back things slowly got back to normal except for one thing: Sam's behavior. He was always waiting for Kurt when glee rehearsals ended, offering to walk him to his car or sometimes, inviting the soprano for a coffee or a movie.

Slowly, things between them started to change so much so that sometimes Kurt wondered if they were dating without actually saying anything about it. Then one afternoon, after glee, while they were walking to Kurt's SUV, Sam grabbed Kurt's wrist stopping him.

Kurt looked at him confused for a moment wondering what Sam was thinking about. When the blond tagged on his wrist to get him closer, Kurt didn't hesitate but went willingly into his arms.

Sam slid an arm around Kurt's waist and put his left hand at the base of Kurt's nape. Even feeling nervous about what he was doing, Sam kept staring into the other boy's clear green eyes. "I was hoping you would come back," he said, quietly.

Kurt smiled softly. He had never thought about Sam as something more than a friend ever since what had happened with their duet a year before. Burt had told him to wait for someone that would be out and proud like he was and Blaine had been that. However, during the time he had spent at Dalton's, Sam had come out. After taking a deep breath, he framed Sam's face with his pale hands and brought their lips together.

They stood there, in the middle of the parking lot, kissing each other languidly for what felt like hours. When they finally broke apart to get their breaths back, Sam entwined their hands and leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"That was great." His voice was quiet but happy.

Kurt nodded before stealing a quick kiss. "I never thought this would actually happen."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, neither did I."

The silence that followed was strangely awkward with neither of them knowing what to say. When he heard Finn's voice calling his name, Kurt was happy to have a way out of the uncomfortable situation.

He stepped back and bit his lower lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He waited for Sam's nod before crossing the parking lot to meet Finn and Puck at his SUV.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked, as they got inside the car.

"Nothing, just…" Kurt sighed. "Nothing," he repeated. For a moment, he felt Puck's gaze on him but when he glanced to the backseat, the boy was looking out of the window. Shaking his head, he turned on the car and drove them home.

That day Puck was staying over all day and even the night because his mother and sister had gone over to some relatives'. So - except for how strange it was for Noah Puckerman to go looking for him - it wasn't really so unbelievable when, while Kurt was getting ready for bed, Puck walked inside his room.

Kurt had cream all over his face and a baggy t-shirt over a pair of sweatpants. When the door to his room opened and Puck walked inside without even knocking, Kurt blushed furiously and tried to wipe away as much of the cream as he could while the other boy closed the door behind him.

Puck chuckled when he saw Kurt. He walked over to him and picked up a moist towelette from the vanity before starting to wipe away what was left of the cream on Kurt's face.

Kurt stood there completely motionless, trying to process the fact that Noah Puckerman of all people, was standing in his room, shirtless and wiping moistening cream from his face. Trying to mask his nervousness, he stepped out of reach and turned his back to Puck so he could get the rest of his cream off looking in the mirror.

Puck walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "So, what's the deal with Evans?"

Kurt glanced at the boy and found himself meeting expressive hazel eyes. "I don't know," he finally answered. After putting down the towelette, he went to sit down next to Puck. "He kissed me and I kissed him back."

"So now you're like…" Puck stopped for a moment breathing out a resigned sigh that confused Kurt. "Boyfriends?"

Kurt stared at Puck for long moments before sighing and letting himself fall backwards on the bed. "When I was at Dalton's and I was with Blaine, I was happy but I kept doubting what we had. I mean, not long before we got together, he told me he was in love with another guy, so…" he shook his head. "Anyway, I talked to him and we broke up. I came back because I was missing all of you and I never thought about getting a new boyfriend. I don't know if I want someone right now and I'm not sure that that kiss is going to turn into something more." He trailed off and stared up at the ceiling.

It was a few minutes later when he felt the mattress dipping under the weight of Puck lying down next to him. He wondered if things could get any weirder before the day was over.

"Maybe you need to be on your own for a while."

Kurt turned his head to the side meeting Puck's eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

"Why did you kiss him back?" Puck asked, after a few minutes of silence where they just kept on staring at each other.

"When he first joined glee, I had a crush on him but my father said that maybe I should have waited for someone as confident as I was about myself. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Finn, so I let it go. When Sam kissed me, I wanted to find out what I had given up a year ago."

Puck nodded before turning his gaze at the ceiling. "I get it. You don't want regrets."

"Not the ones I can do something about." Kurt sighed heavily. "Now I have to talk with Sam."

"Don't think about it now."

"I've been thinking about it all day. It's how I know that it can't work out between us."

"Then you've already thought about it enough." Puck popped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Kurt. "Tell me one of those regrets you think you can't do anything about."

Kurt stayed silent while thinking about it. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Dancing at the Winter Wonderland for our senior year."

*GLEE*

The next day at school, things didn't really go as planned. As soon as he had arrived, Kurt went looking for Sam so he could tell him what he had decided before the blond could get his hopes even more up. Kurt found him just as Sam was about to get inside the Chemistry lab.

Sam made a move as if he wanted to kiss Kurt good morning, but Kurt moved away quickly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asked.

Sam looked at him confused but nodded nonetheless, letting Kurt lead him away from the lab and towards the nearest boys bathroom.

Kurt checked every stall to be sure that no one was in the bathroom before turning to face Sam. "I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday."

Sam looked at him without saying anything for a few minutes. "What?" he finally asked.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"I don't understand. You kissed me back, Kurt. How was I supposed to understand that you weren't into me?"

Kurt sighed heavily but kept his gaze on Sam. "I… when you kissed me, I wanted it which is why I kissed you back. But then, when I arrived home, I started thinking about it and realized that I kissed you for the wrong reason."

Sam shook his head and looked at Kurt coldly. "What was the wrong reason?"

"I wanted to know what I had missed on last year."

The silence that followed hang heavily in the air. Kurt wasn't able to look at Sam anymore and when Sam finally turned around and left, Kurt sighed in relief. He was feeling guilty but, at the same time, he was happy that he had the courage to talk to Sam right away before deluding him too much.

When Kurt walked out of the bathroom, he was surprised to find Puck leaning against the wall.

"I saw you and Evans walk in and thought I should have stuck around in case you needed anything," he explained before Kurt could ask anything.

"Thanks, Noah," Kurt said smiling.

Puck shrugged, but before Kurt could turn away to finally head to class, he grabbed the boy's wrist and started to lead him towards one of the emergency exits.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

Puck looked at him grinning mischievously. "I'm taking you away."

"What? Have you completely lost it?"

"You said you didn't want any regrets and what kind of seventeen years old boy would you be without skipping a day of school without your parent's permission?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but after talking with Sam, he had no wish to go to class. Smiling again, he let Puck drag him away. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. You choose, but the mall is out of the question."

Using Puck's old pick-up truck, Kurt made Noah drive to a lake outside Lima.

"Dad used to bring me here when I was little," Kurt said, when they had finally arrived. "We stopped doing it not long after Mom died."

Puck looked at him worriedly. "We are supposed to be having fun, how could we here?"

Kurt turned away from the lake to look at him and smiled. "I was always happy here and I hated not being able to come. Dad started feeling sad every time we came up here after mom's death." He sighed and walked closer to the edge of the lake. He got his shoes and socks off and dipped his feet in the water. He shuddered. "I thought it be warm enough."

Puck laughed and got closer to him. "It's a lake. Water is always colder in a lake, Hummel, everyone knows it."

Kurt showed his tongue at him making Puck laugh harder. They stood in silence for a while, little smiles on their faces and Kurt trying not to show that he was freezing.

"Why was your father sad coming up here?"

"See that house," Kurt pointed towards a little house barely visible because surrounded by trees. "It was my granddad's. before I was born, Mom and Dad lived here. Then, they moved to Lima and Dad bought the garage. We kept coming here when it wasn't too cold and Mom would stay home cooking our favorite dishes." Kurt looked at Puck with sadness in his eyes. "After she died, we came up here because Dad wanted to spend some time just the two of us but when we got home, dinner wasn't ready because Mom wasn't there waiting for us and we just stopped coming here."

Puck didn't know what to say to that, so he decided not to say anything for several minutes. When he noticed that Kurt was shaking, he smiled. "Is the house still yours?"

Kurt nodded. "Dad never got around selling it."

"C'mon then." Puck tossed Kurt his socks and shoes and started walking towards the house.

"Noah, what are you doing? I don't have the keys." Since his feet were wet, Kurt put on his socks but not his shoes. He picked them up and followed Puck.

"Who needs keys?"

"Are you going to break into my parents' house?" Kurt chuckled.

Puck glanced at him from over his shoulder and grinned. "Hey, you're here too, so it's not breaking in."

When they got to the door, Puck pulled out from his jacket a clip and something Kurt didn't know what it was and started working the lock. It was several minutes later when they were finally able to step inside.

Closing the door behind him, Kurt looked around. The furniture was covered with white sheets and there was dust everywhere. The pictures that had once been up on the wooden walls, were gone and Kurt wondered where Burt had put them because he had never seen them in their Lima's house.

"Look, there's still wood," Puck called from the living room.

When Kurt got there, Puck was crutched in front of the fireplace putting the wood inside.

"We will dry your socks and get warm." Then, Puck took two Mars bars out of the pocket of his jacket and smiled up at Kurt. "And we can eat in front of the fire place."

Shaking his head but smiling, Kurt sat down next to Puck on the dusty carpet and took off his socks putting them on the outside of the fireplace before crossing his legs under him and extending his hands towards the fire.

"I would never have thought I would ever come back here least of all with you," he said, shaking his head.

"Are you sorry?"

Kurt turned his head to the side and found Puck staring at him. "No, not at all."

Puck nodded and turned to stare at the flames. "Tell me more about your dream dance at the Winder Wonderland," he said, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Why? It's not like I'll ever go."

"You thought you'll never come back here either."

Kurt shrugged then, getting closer to the fireplace. "I don't know. I never thought I'd go, so I never gave it a lot of thought." He paused and imagined himself at the Winter Wonderland. "I'd want a dance on a slow song and drink spiked punch and…" he trailed off blushing.

"And?" Puck asked smiling and getting closer to him.

"And get a photo taken while I'm being kissed."

Puck raised an eyebrow even though Kurt wasn't looking at him. "Do you know who'd be the one kissing you?"

Kurt shook his head but grinned at Puck. "So, Noah, any regrets I could help you with?"

Puck leaned in closer and whispered, "I'll let you know, babe."

Later that day, when Puck finally got Kurt back to his SUV in the parking lot of McKinley just a few minutes before the last bell rang, Kurt had a smile on his face that he was sure was going to stay there for a long time.

*GLEE*

Autumn got colder, the leaves started to fall from the trees and by the end of November, the orange, yellow and red left their places to bare branches and the white of the snow. With the end of the warmer months of Autumn and the slow proceeding of Winter, the students at McKinley started to get ready for the Christmas holidays and the Winter Wonderland.

Rachel, finally back with Finn, was excited at the idea of the ball and to go shopping for her dress with Mercedes and Tina, who was going with Mike. As the ball got closer, Santana tried to convince Puck to take her but the boy had refused to be her date. Quinn was going with Sam like friends and Brittany with her boyfriend, Artie. Kurt helped the girls get ready for the evening and the boys with their tuxes. He had plans to stay home and watch a movie since Carole and Burt had decided to go out too.

The day of the ball, however, Kurt got a text from Puck saying, '_You should go. It__'__s your last chance._' He thought about it all day and when Finn had already left from a hour, he finally got the tux he had used for Burt and Carole's wedding out and got ready to go to the ball.

When he got there, he spotted the New Directions sitting at a table and Kurt went to sit down with them.

"You came," Finn said.

Kurt nodded smiling. "Yeah, I figured out that it was my last chance." He looked around the table searching for Puck and tried to hid his disappointment when the saw that the boy wasn't there. One by one, the couples started dancing and soon Kurt was left sitting alone with Lauren, watching the others have fun.

When he was thinking of going back home, he found a hand being extended to him, a hand that he could recognize everywhere. He looked up and found Puck wearing a tux with a red rose fixed to the lapel of the jacket.

Puck smiled down at him. "Sorry, I kept you waiting."

"Noah…"

"I believe we should have our pictures taken before the slow dances start."

Kurt looked deep into the sparkling eyes staring down at him and took Puck's hand, letting him lead him towards where the photographer was taking students' pictures. Kurt stood in front of the camera unsure of what to do. Then, Puck walked up behind him and slid his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Relax," he whispered, before turning to face the camera. "And smile."

After they had their photo taken, Puck took Kurt's hand in his again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Puck led them to the dance floor.

"Inviting you to dance?" He put his left hand on Kurt's hip and grabbed Kurt's right hand in his. "Is it ok if I lead?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt looked around the dance floor and saw everyone staring at them. "Everyone is staring at us."

"Let them."

"Why are you doing it, Noah?"

Puck shrugged but looked right into Kurt's eyes. "Because I want to and it has nothing to do with your regret."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not doing this only for you. Remember when we were at the last house for the first time and you asked me if I had any regrets you could help me with?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is one of them." Puck's voice was soft and he brought Kurt closer to him so he could lean his forehead against his. "I wanted to tell you something but I didn't know how. Then, you told me about the Winter Wonderland and I found a way, finally."

Kurt was finding it very difficult to concentrate on dancing with Puck standing so close. He had always thought that Puck was attractive, but in the last few months they have gotten closer, become true friends and Kurt found himself loving spending time with Puck, hanging out together… when Puck had asked Kurt if he had an idea of who was going to be the one kissing him at the dance, on the spot, Kurt wanted to say "you" and it was quite absurd because at that point, they weren't as close as they were now.

He was suddenly feeling so nervous. He squeezed the hand he was holding and, in a quiet voice, asked, "What is it that you have to tell me?"

Puck smiled softly at him before angling his head so their noses wouldn't collide and slowly brought their lips together.

For a few moments, Kurt didn't do anything; the feeling of Noah's lips against own froze him to the spot. He was feeling like he never had before. He felt Noah starting to pull away and before he could broke the contact, Kurt let go of both Puck's shoulder and hand so he could grip the lapels of the jacket of his tux to keep him in place. He felt Puck smiling against his mouth and finally let himself go.

Minutes later, Kurt felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Noah's mouth and turned around only to find Rachel and Mercedes staring at them smiling.

"When did this happen?" Rachel asked.

Kurt didn't really know how to answer to that. He asked himself when he had started feeling something more for Noah than simple affection. The first image that popped up in his mind was of the lake house and Puck breaking into the house with a childish grin, just because he was freezing and sad and Noah wanted him to laugh.

Looking back at Noah, he smiled, of that smile that hadn't left his face from that day spent at the lake. He felt Noah slid his hand in his own entwining their fingers and turned back to Rachel and Mercedes.

"That was our first kiss," he simply said.

Rachel's smile widened and she held up her thumbs. "I, for one, think it's awesome. Even if totally unexpected."

Mercedes nodded vigorously. "You needed someone that could keep up with you and keep you on your feet."

Puck laughed and, while Mercedes and Rachel walked away, left a kiss on Kurt's neck. Then, softly, he said, "I know that you're probably not ready to have a relationship, I was the one who told you that you needed time on your own, but I thought that maybe we could start dating."

Kurt barely thought about it before saying, "Yeah, I'd like that." After Blaine and Sam, Puck was the totally unexpected 3rd boy that he let enter in his life and he had a feeling that the 3rd time was really going to be the charm.

*GLEE*

The stage with all the graduates of 2012 had been placed on the football field. That year, both Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were going to graduate with the highest scores and William Schuester was looking at them crying. He felt like a father to the members of New Directions and knowing that if they were now all so close, it was because he brought them all together, was making him feel amazingly.

The Senior year of the first successful glee club that the William McKinley High School had seen in a long, long time, was saying good bye and William knew that once those 13 kids would leave the school forever, nothing would ever be the same.

Now that the original members of New Directions were leaving high school, Will was feeling like he was saying good bye to his own kids and part of his family.

Wiping away the tears from his face, he met Sue Sylvester's gaze and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw her smile but then Sue glared at him and turned away and Will was happy to see that at least something wasn't going to change.

One by one, Principal Figgins called the names of all the members of the New Directions. In a cloud of black hats, he saw his kids laughing and crying together, hugging each other and, in a few cases, kissing.

Rachel and Finn had that fear in their eyes of not being able to over come the miles that were going to divide them, while they kissed. Rachel was going to leave for New York with Kurt and Puck in a couple of weeks.

Speaking of those two, Will couldn't help but laugh when he saw Puck grabbing Kurt for his toga to bring him into a deep kiss that made Kurt push him away shaking his head blushing furiously.

He wasn't sure of what was going to happen to his kids now, but their name was New Directions and he was confident that every one of them, would have been able to find a new direction to take now that the school was over and become the best people they could possibly be.

– The End –


End file.
